


Spin Spin Spin

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: Steve thought he had the perfect plan to get the girl. This was the last time he trusted a 12 year old.





	Spin Spin Spin

Steve Harrington’s evening was not going the way he had planned it at all. Well, it wasn’t even the way he had planned it, not really. This was the last time he listened to a 12 year old. 

“Just casually suggest a game of spin the bottle,” Dustin had said when he knew Y/N was going to be at the party Steve was attending later. “Once you’ve kissed her she’ll never be able to resist you, right?” 

The kid had seemed so sure and cocky that for once, Steve had believed him. It wasn’t like he had had any better ideas. Since he’d met Y/N a few months ago he’d discovered that he apparently was no longer able to just snap his fingers and have a girl fall at his feet. Not that that had ever actually happened, although there was that one time when Sheila Parkinson had literally thrown herself on the floor in front of him but it turned out it was because she’d dropped one of her mothers antique earrings that she’d “borrowed” and Steve had been about to step on it. Anyway, what he meant was that previously he’d never had a problem getting a date, he was smooth and suave Steve Harrington who had been used to having girls hanging each arm. Around Y/N though, smooth and suave Steve Harrington disappeared and he was quite sure that even Dustin would have had better luck in securing a date with her. 

There was something about this girl, the same way there had been something about Nancy. Perhaps it was the way she had put Billy Hargrove in his place when he tried to come onto her, shoving him backwards and telling him how it was only because she didn’t have a choice that she actually had to breathe the same air as him. Perhaps it was how she didn’t treat Dustin and his friends as little kids when they went into the diner where she pulled evening shifts, sneaking them leftover pie and pastries that were only going to be tossed out. Or how she’d spotted Max and Jane attempting to perfect eyeliner and failing, and she’d taken them to one side and shown them exactly what to do, even bringing in some of her old make up for Jane when she heard that Hopper didn’t have a clue what to buy. Maybe it was just the way she seemed so effortlessly cool but didn’t really care about hanging with one particular crowd at school. Steve didn’t know exactly what it was but whenever he saw her or she spoke to him, he always felt floored by her in the best possible way. And that feeling happened a lot as she’d been seated next to him in quite a few of his classes and was ridiculously chatty. Her chattyness and just the fact that she was an all round swell human being had led to Y/N and Steve becoming friends which was another problem for him. Steve had never had female friends before. He’d had acquaintances that were girls and he had girls that he had dated but an actual friendship with a girl? Nah. He had Nancy yes, since their break up and her new relationship with Byers, she and he had built a friendship out of the ashes of their failed relationship but that was different. Nancy was a friend he had dated. Y/N was a friend who he wanted to date and for some reason, he had no idea how to make that happen. 

When Dustin had become aware that Y/N was going to be at tonight’s party he’d teased Steve for the rest of the afternoon that they’d spent together. Dustin had figured out that Steve liked her long ago, and as far as he could see, the feeling was mutual. Dustin liked Y/N too, just not in that way. She was cool, making jokes with them and he liked how she treated Jane and Max. Dustin’s suggested had been one borne out of the few video tapes he’d manage to watch which had high schoolers attending parties. Spin the bottle. It would be simple he’d said. If Steve could spin it right then it would land on Y/N and with one touch of their lips, she’d be his. In theory. Steve had even practiced spinning a god damn coke bottle, trying to work out how much he needed to flick his wrist to make it spin a certain way. 

His theory had not worked though. He’d arrived at the party not long after Y/N, who had come with Nancy and Jonathan. After a few drinks Steve had overheard another party goer suggest the game and it hadn’t taken much for the others to agree. And so he was sat in the lounge in a circle, playing a game that he was losing badly at. All his practice spins had been for nothing as it turned out that Cheryl, who’s house this was, had a motorised version of the game, meaning that the spins couldn’t be controlled by anyone else. 

Steve had now watched Y/N kiss Marty, Deena, Tommy P and Tommy B. With every kiss, his blood boiled a little more and he was growing more and more frustrated. She giggled each time it landed on her, wetting her lips in preparation and Steve couldn’t help but be jealous. And when the bottle did actually land on him, forcing him to kiss someone else, he put so little effort into it that he was quite certain his reputation was going to be ruined. After the bottle landed on Y/N once more, matching her with Tommy P again, Steve decided he could take no more. He got up and walked away, not even making an excuse. 

By the time he’d made it to the door, Nancy who’d been watching the game from the corner of the room had followed him. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked him. 

“Home. This party is stupid. Stupid juvenile games, stupid juvenile people. It’s all stupid.” He pushed his hand through his perfectly Farrah Fawcetted hair in anger. 

“Is it all stupid because you didn’t get to kiss Y/N?”

“What!?” 

“Oh come on Harrington. I know you. Just tell her.”

Nancy was right, she did know him. And she knew he liked Y/N. Everyone liked Y/N. And for him to not be acting on it meant he liked her a lot. 

“I can’t tell her! I don’t know how to!”

“Tell who what?” Y/N suddenly appeared, a fresh drink in hand. “Hey, is someone leaving?” She noted their proximity to the door and frowned. 

“Um yeah, I am. I’ll see you guys at school.” 

He felt like a complete ass as he walked out of the house that night, letting jealousy get the better of him all because he didn’t know how to deal with his feelings, and he felt like complete ass the entirety of Sunday, knowing he had Math with Y/N first period on Monday. He’d claim a headache he’d decided, perhaps even saying he still felt ill in the hope that she wouldn’t talk to him much. 

“Steven,” His mom poked her head around his open bedroom door. “Nancy’s on the telephone.”

It was just approaching ten pm, what was she doing calling at that time on a Sunday night. He hopped off his bed and went out into the hallway to grab the phone. 

“Nance, is everything okay?” 

“Yeah erm… So I’ve just been at the diner, the one Y/N works at. Aaaaand her car has broken down. My mom picked me up but couldn’t wait until Y/N had finished her shift so she needs a ride home. I told her I’d call you to fetch her. She’s closing up so you’ll need to get there ASAP. Hope that’s okay, byeee!”

She didn’t even give him a chance to respond before hanging up and when he tried to call her back all he got was an engaged tone. Sighing, he grabbed his car keys and stuffed his feet into his sneakers, muttering that he’d be back later to his mom who was still hovering by the phone. 

“Y/N needs a ride? Oh she’s such a lovely girl. Don’t be too late, you have school tomorrow.” 

Steve made it to the diner in under ten minutes, noting the main lights were off. As he made his way to the door he could see Y/N wiping down tables alone. Frank, the owner, had quickly trusted her with responsibility of closing up, paying her extra and entrusting her with a set of keys. He rapped on the glass door, noting the suprise on her face as she turned the lock to let him in. 

“You realise were closed right?” Even as she said it, she still moved aside to let him in, knowing she’d turn the grills back on if he wanted something. 

“Yeah but Nancy said you needed a ride home?” As the words left his mouth Steve realised it was bullshit. If Y/N had really needed a ride she would have called him herself. 

A curious smile crossed Y/N’s face as she led the way to the counter, Steve following in her footsteps.

“Did she now? That’s funny. I mean, I did see her earlier and she asked what time I’d be here until. I wonder why she’d tell you that?”

Steve shuffled awkwardly, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Yeah, me too. Well, if you don’t need me, I’ll just….” 

“Run off like you did last night?”

“I erm…. I’m just gonna…” 

“Hey Steve, fancy a game?” Y/N reached behind the counter and found one of the empty glass coke bottles. She placed it on its side on the counter top between them and watched for his reaction. 

“A… a game….?” 

“Yeah Harrington, a game.” Y/N knew why Nancy had made that phone call to him and if this panned out the way she had hoped last night would, then she would be calling her friend later to thank her. She carefully spun the bottle, it pointing a few inches to the right of Steve. 

“Well seeing as there’s no one else in the room it could have landed on, I guess this means we have to kiss. Right?” She raised her eyebrows and waited, her heart pounding slightly. Steve’s own heart was also pounding inside his chest as he realised that he was finally going to get the chance to do what he’d wanted to for weeks. 

“Right…” 

Y/N moved around to the other side of the counter so there was nothing between them and looked up at him, wetting her lips. When he didn’t immediately move in because he was so God damn nervous, she frowned slightly. 

“Have I read this wrong? Because I’ve been wanting to kiss you for weeks now but I’ve been waiting for you to make the move. And I thought it was going to happen last night but that stupid motorised bottle was just being a massive dick, and then you left. And Nancy knows about my crush on you and I know she knows you pretty well and she sent you here so I thought maybe….. ”

She didn’t get chance to finish her sentence because his mouth was suddenly on hers and it was everything she had dreamt of. And it was everything that Steve had dreamt of too. Nancy was getting a large bouquet of flowers delivered to her house tomorrow, he decided and he melted into Y/N’s kiss and swiftly forgot about everything else in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever written for the criminal minds fandom before so let me know what you think


End file.
